Don't Push Your Luck
by Dauntless Feather
Summary: Lexiopeia Lynx discovers that she's a witch after she receives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she is sixteen, she enters sixth year, with none other than the infamous Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. What adventures will the teens go through? Mysteries? Action? Fun? Friendship? Love? All of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Muggle To A Witch**

 **Lexiopeia POV**

I sighed as I looked out the window of my new bedroom. I still couldn't believe we moved to England. I kept pinching myself, trying to wake myself up from a dream.

But no, this was real.

I was no longer living in North Carolina. Everything I had over there was now gone. Dad said it was good to move here, that we could start a new beginning, start fresh.

My mum and dad we're finding it hard, living in North Carolina. I sometimes did, too. Ever since Alicia passed away.

She was my younger sister, only eleven years old. Six months ago, she fell ill. She was diagnosed with cancer. It was slowly getting better, the medication she was on was helping, and she was fighting. But two months later, her body started to wear out, and the sickness spread, and eventually, it found her lungs.

Alicia passed away three days later, on the 22nd of June.

The Lynx family- my family, was no longer a family of four, but a family of three.

Two weeks ago, my mum and dad broke the news to me, that we were leaving America and moving to England. And a week later, we were out of the states, arriving at our new home. Where I was now.

I finished unpacking my last box of belongings and looked back up outside the window, seeing a small brown owl, tapping on the window sill.

I smiled, and moved over to sit on the window seat. I pulled the window up and let the owl step onto my arm.

"Hey, there." I cooed, stroking the back of her head with my finger. "You're a gorgeous one, aren't you?"

The owl hooted softly, letting her eyes close.

I furrowed my brows. "What've you got there?" I asked, looking down at the envelope tied to her leg.

The owl opened her eyes and lifted her leg up, waiting for me to take it.

I lowered my arm to the window sill and let the owl step off. Carefully, I untied the string that attached the envelope to her leg.

 _Lexiopeia Lynx_

 _Number 3 Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey, England._

I furrowed my eyebrows. Who was this from? And how did they know my name and address? I hadn't met anyone other than the people living next to us.

I turned the envelope over and brushed my fingers across the red ink stamp of some sort of crest.

What on earth was this for?

I opened the seal and pulled out the letter.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Lynx,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_  
 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

"Mum!" I yelled, not taking my eyes away from the letter.

"What's up, honey? And please, don't yell. Next time, come and get me." she called.

"You need to come here!" I yelled out again, ignoring her comment. "Now!"

I heard her rushed footsteps come up the stairs.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" she asked frantically, her eyes flicking around the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. "But look at this." I held out the letter, and watched her eyes scan over the words.

"Oh, my." she said quietly, eyes wide. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Mum?" I asked wearily. "Is everything okay?"

"I never thought there would be a connection." she whispered to herself, her eyes never wavering from the letter.

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

She didn't answer me. "I can't believe..."

"You can't you believe...?" I urged on. I sighed when she didn't answer. "Mum, what's going on?"

The owl gave a hoot, tapping on my window, signalling that she wanted to leave.

Mum finally looked up, her eyes widening as they laid on the brown owl. "Hazelnut." she whispered.

"Mum, what is going on here?" I raised my voice.

"I know that owl." she said, walking over to pet the owl. "Her name's Hazelnut. She was my brothers owl."

"Uncle Henry?"

She nodded and opened the window, letting Hazelnut fly out.

I sat up on my bed, waiting for her to continue talking.

Mum walked over, sitting down next to me. "I never thought I'd have to tell you this, and I never thought the connection would be possible." she started.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when your uncle and I were young kids, he received a letter like yours. It's a little hard to remember now, though.

"We were living in North Carolina, and your uncle transferred over to the school. He left to England for the school year, and came home every holidays.

"He was a wizard. And by the looks of this letter; you're a witch, Lexiopeia."

"A-a what?" I stuttered.

"A witch, and you've been accepted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm a witch?" I said, bewildered. "Are you a witch?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Dad?"

"No, he's not a wizard. We're both muggles."

"Muggles?" I questioned. "What are muggles?"

"Non-magic folk," she laughed. "I still remember the wizard coming to our house and saying that." she smiled at the memory.

"I'm magic?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, honey." Mum smiled.

"But how?"

"I'm not sure. I never thought you'd be a witch, neither did your father." she said. "And if I recall correctly, you're what they call a 'muggle born'.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. This was just all too weird. A witch? I can't be a witch. It just wasn't possible.

"Honey," my mum said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a lot to process, that's all."

Mum nodded. "Completely understandable."

I still couldn't believe I was a witch. I was a witch!

I grinned. "Mum, I'm a witch!"

She smiled. "I know! And now you get to go to a school that teaches magic! That is, if you want to."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go!" I shrieked.

"Then, shall I send them a letter saying you will attend?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes. Right now. Go." I ushered her out of my room. My mum laughed and shook her head as she left.

Maybe this _could_ be my new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts Express**

 **Lexiopeia POV**

A month had passed since I had found out I was a witch. It was the 28th of August, school was starting in five days and I could barley contain my excitement.

"You ready, honey?" Mum called up the stairs.

"Yep! Just let me get my jacket." I replied. Today, my mum and dad were taking me to a place called Diagon Ally.

"Do you have your books and equipment list?" Dad asked, as I came down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Mmhm," I hummed. "Let's go!"

Mum and dad chuckled, and we all exited the house and made our way to town.

I gasped as I looked at the busy village in front of me. "This. Is. AMAZING!"

My mother smiled, and we went into Gringotts Bank and exchanged some of our muggle money into what they call; galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Alright," mum said, once we came out of Gringotts. "The first thing we need to get you is..." she peered down at the list in her hands, "...a wand."

I shrieked in excitement. "I'm going to own a wand!"

Dad chuckled. "Calm down, Lex."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just can't believe this is happening!"

We walked into Ollivanders and immediately, the wand I had taken in hand, chose me. My wand was 11 3/4 inches made out of spruce wood, and a unicorn hair core.

After buying all my books and equipment, plus the uniform, we walked into Madam Malkin's were I was fitted and made school robes.

"My feet are _so_ sore!" I exclaimed, falling onto the couch in the living room, my light brown wavy hair falling across my face.

I blew my hair out of my eyes and reached over to grab the remote from the coffee table. I turned on the TV and flicked through all the channels. Nothing good was on at the moment, so I made my way over to the movie shelf and searched for a movie to watch.

I popped in the disk of _The Hunger Games_ , and sat back on the couch, relaxing and enjoying the movie playing on the screen.

I woke up with a massive grin etched across my face. Today, I was leaving to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I seriously can _not_ believe that I'm going to Hogwarts!" I shrieked with excitement, taking my seat at the bench next to dad.

"Neither can I, Lex. I'm going to miss my baby girl." Mum smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to be gone for that long," I said, taking a bite from the pancake placed on the plate in front of me. "I'll be back for Christmas."

"We know you will, honey," dad smiled, pulling me into a side hug. "But we'll still miss you. Even if you were to be gone a week, we'd miss you."

I smiled. "I'll miss you guys, too."

"Now, if I recall correctly," mum said, as we all walked along the platforms of Kings Cross Station, "the wall between platforms 9 and 10- or is it 8 and 9? Well, one of the two, is the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Wait, it has to be 9 and 10, otherwise 9 3/4 wouldn't make sense."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Um, mum? There's a slight problem there. What if I run into the wrong wall and face plant with the bricks?" I asked, a little concerned for the condition my face would be in.

"It'll be fine, honey." Dad assured. "Look, there's a family over there and that girl with the red hair has a Hogwarts crest on her trunk. Let's just follow them, so we can be assured that you won't run into the wrong wall."

I nodded, and we all followed the family of four along the platforms.

"I can't believe you made me come, mum!" the girl, maybe a year or two older than me, with dark brown hair and a horse like face shrieked.

"Petunia!" their mother scolded. "We've all come to say goodbye to your sister. You won't be seeing her until the Christmas holidays."

"Good," Petunia huffed. "Maybe she can stay at her freakish school for the holidays as well."

"Petunia!" her dad yelled.

The girl with red hair, who looked around my age, had tears glistening in her eyes. "Dad, its fine. I'll see you before Christmas."

Their mother and father hugged her and bid her good bye.

"Bye, Tuney," the redhead smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Petunia puffed. "Can we go now?" she asked her parents.

"I love you all!" the red headed girl called, as she neared the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

That Petunia girl was a real brat. Nasty little horse-faced creature.

"Come on!" I said excitedly, grabbing my trunk and running to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Lexi! Slow down!" Dad called.

I watched in amazement as the red headed girl from before ran through the wall.

"Did you just see that?" I asked mum and dad, my jaw hanging open.

Mum chuckled and pushed my chin up gently. "Yes, honey. Now it's your turn. You just have to run straight towards the wall."

I nodded. "Okay."

I took a couple of steps back, and then ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact of the brick wall, but none came. I opened my eyes and stared in awe at the beautiful scarlet steam train before me. It read 'Hogwarts Express', and I new I was in the right place.

My mum and dad came up next to me. "You ready, Lexi?" Dad asked.

"Definitely." I grinned, turning around to face them. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I exclaimed.

"We are too, honey," dad smiled.

I hugged my mum, and then my dad.

"I love you, Lexiopeia." Mum called after me.

"Love you, too, mum! You, too, dad!"

"Love you, Lexiopeia! Have fun! Stay out of trouble!" Dad called.

"I'll try!" I winked, and then boarded the train, pulling my heavy trunk behind me.

I found an empty compartment, placed my trunk on the luggage rack, and sighed as I sat down on the comfy seat.

I was on the train, ready to begin my school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train began to move, and soon enough, I was looking at the outside scenery though the window.

A few minutes later, the compartment door slid open, revealing the redheaded girl I saw on the platform earlier.

"Um, do mind if we sit here?" she asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"No, of course not. You can sit here." I replied kindly.

"Thank you." the girl smiled. "I'm Lily Evans." she stepped inside and two more girls walked in.

A girl with blonde curly hair that bounced on her shoulders, sat down opposite me. "I'm Marlene McKinnon." she greeted.

"I'm Alice Prewett," the third girl, with a brown pixie cut, said, taking the seat next to me.

"Hi." I smiled. "I'm Lexi. Lexi Lynx."

"You have an accent." Lily stated. "Where're are you from? I've not seen you before."

"No, you wouldn't have seen me,"  
I chuckled. "I moved here about a month ago. I'm from North Carolina."

"Why'd you move to England?" Marlene asked.

"Uhhh... Just wanted to live somewhere different," I answered.

"Nice." Marlene smiled.

"So, what year are you in?" Lily questioned.

"Well, I think your schooling years are different. But, where I'm from, I'm a sophomore, year 10." I replied.

"Sophomore?" Marlene said confusedly.

"Year 10?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, how old are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm almost sixteen."

"So your in sixth year." Lily concluded.

"With us!" Alice exclaimed.

I scrunched up my nose. "Sixth year? I was in sixth year four years ago, back in middle school."

Lily laughed. "Here, at Hogwarts, we have years one to seven. The first years are eleven - or turning eleven. The second years are twelve - or turning twelve, and so on. Seventh year is the last year - where you're seventeen or turning seventeen - before you graduate." she explained.

"Oh." I said. "Well that makes more sense."

The rest of the train ride lasted with laughter and chatter. Once we arrived at a place called Hogsmeade Station, we got into a carriage led by these weird looking skinny horse type things with wings. I'm guessing they're a magical creature, because I've never seen one before in my life. But when I asked the others what kind of creature they were, they all gave me funny looks. They said that they're wasn't anything pulling the carriage. That it was moving by itself.

I was quite certain that my mind wasn't playing tricks, and that there definitely was some sort of creature pulling the carriage. But I just let it go. I would rather not want the only friends I had so far think that I'm a nutcase.

The ride soon came to an end, and we all hopped off the carriage and made our way inside the entrance doors of the massive and beautiful castle of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Sorting**

 **Lexiopeia POV**

"This is where I leave you." Lily said, stopping at the cluster of first years.

"What's happening now? Where're you going?" I asked.

"You're going to get sorted into a house along with all the first years. I sure do hope that you get into Gryffindor," Lily said hopefully. "As for me, I'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall."

I nodded and Lily gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled. "See you soon." And with that, she disappeared in the sea of students heading to the Great Hall.

"First years!" a shrill voice called. "First years, over here!"

I trailed behind the first years as they made their way over to the lady who was calling them over.

"You must be Ms Lynx." The lady said as she looked towards me. She was bespectacled and wore her greying hair back in a tight bun, her expression was firm; her lips forming a line.

"Yes, that's me." I answered.

She nodded and then beckoned for me to move to the front. "As you are a sixth year student, you will be sorted first, and then the first years will follow after you." she turned to the rest of the students. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher." she greeted. "When we enter the Great Hall; you will all wait until your name is called out, then, you will take a seat on the wooden stool, and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. Once the hat has decided what house you belong to, you will take your seat at your respectable table. Understood?"

There was a chorus of "yes"s, and Professor McGonagall nodded once. "Follow me."

We followed after McGonagall, and soon, we entered the Great Hall. I gasped in awe as I looked around. The ceiling wasn't even a ceiling! It was the night sky with millions of lit candles floating in mid air! The hall was lined up with four long tables, all of them held their house colours, and a another long table in front - where all of the professors sat - that traveled from one end of the room to the other. In the middle of the house tables and the professors' table; sat a small wooden stool with an old, brown, pointed hat resting on top.

Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool, a piece of... is that paper? in hand. She picked up the hat. "Lynx, Lexiopeia," she called.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool and sat. I looked around the hall nervously, aware of every eye watching me. I found Lily sitting at the middle left table. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and then the sorting hat was placed on my head.

A voice began to speak, one that I could only assume would be the hat's.

" _A muggle born, I see. A powerful one, too. Cunning, you are, but not too ambitious; a trait for Slytherin, but that's not where you belong. Hufflepuff could be the place for you. You're kind and caring, especially to the ones you love. But, you're short temper and troublemaker traits rules that one out. Wise, and full of knowledge, I see. Yes, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, just like your uncle. A heart of bravery, you have. Bold and daring, one who stands up for others. I think you better be..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off of my head and the the Gryffindor table burst in to cheers and rounds of applause.

I smiled and hopped off the stool, making my way towards the cheering table.

"Lexi! Over here!" Lily yelled, waving me over to the free space next to her.

I grinned and went to sit next to her. "I'm in Gryffindor!" I said excitedly.

"I know! I had my fingers crossed the whole time!" Lily gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor. Oh! And now you get to share a dorm with Marlene, Alice, and I!"

"Really?" I bounced on my seat. "This is just so exciting! I can't believe I'm _actually here_!" I turned to face Marlene and Alice. Marlene was smiling at me and Alice was looking at something further down the table.

"What's she looking at?" I asked Lily and Marlene, as I pointed towards Alice.

They both looked down the table and then said in unison, "Frank Longbottom."

Alice's head whipped towards us, causing Lily and Marlene to burst out laughing. Alice's face went bright red.

"Who's Frank Longbottom?" I questioned.

"Alice's future husband." Lily and Marlene both answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked Alice.

"No." Alice sighed. "He doesn't even talk to me."

"Maybe he's nervous." I implied.

"Why would he be nervous?"

"Because he may like you." I said.

"He doesn't like me." Alice assured.

"How would you know? Does he know you like him?"

"Well, no-"

"And you won't talk to him." I stated.

"Yes-"

"Because you're nervous."

"Well, yes-"

"So therefore he may like you and he won't talk to you because he's nervous." I concluded.

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Alice said.

"I tell you what; I'll talk to him and ask him if he likes you in a non-subtle way."

Alice's face lit up with excitement. "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course I would. You're my friend." I smiled.

"Thank you so much, Lexi!" Alice exclaimed.

I laughed lightly. "It's no problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

Before Alice had a chance to reply, a boy with messy jet black hair and round rimmed glasses squeezed himself in between Lily and I.

"Hello, Evans." the boy greeted Lily. "Have a nice summer?"

Lily groaned. "Go away, Potter."

The Potter boy ignored her comment, and grinned. "You look beautiful today, as always. Go out with me?"

"Awww, that's so sweet." I smiled.

Lily glared at the boy. " _No_. I will _not_ go out with you! How long does it take to get it through your thick and egotistical head? I. Will. _Never_. Go out with you!"

The boy's face fell. I patted him on the back. "Better luck next time, mate."

The boy turned to face me and grinned. "I don't believe we've met. You a transfer?"

"Well, I'm actually from the states. North Carolina, to be exact." I answered.

"Ahhhh, yes. That explains your accent. I'm James, by the way. James Potter." he held out a hand.

I smiled, and shook it. "Lexi Lynx."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Lexi," James said, getting up. "Bye."

"Cya."

James left and sat down further up the table. I turned back to face the others.

"He's nice. I like him." I commented.

Lily's mouth dropped open, a look of disgust appearing on her face.

"What?" I asked confusedly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Potter is _not_ nice. He hexes anyone and everyone he walks past! And on top of that, he's got the biggest ego on the planet!" Lily exclaimed.

I shrugged. "He didn't seem like that to me."

"Oh, you just wait." Lily said.

I turned to Marlene and Alice. "What do you guys think?"

"Not a huge fan," Alice admitted.

"He's alright," Marlene said. "But I do agree with Lily, he has got a big head."

"But so does everyone." I implied. "I have a big head from time to time."

Alice and Marlene shrugged, but Lily stayed glued to her opinion. I guess she _really_ didn't like James.

But that was her. I still thought James was nice and I don't think she could sway me from that opinion.

The rest of the feast passed by with loads of chatter and laughter. By the end, I was so bloated that I went straight to the dormitory with Lily, and tumbled down on my new bed.

That, was by _far_ the best feast I've ever had, and now, I was paying for it.

"I'm. So. _Full_." I moaned, as I changed into my pajamas.

"I told you not to eat that third pudding." Lily said, changing into her pajamas as well. "In fact, I told you not to eat the second."

"That's it? No sympathy? Not even an ounce?"

"Nope. _Zero_." she smirked. "I warned you not to eat it."

I huffed and hopped into bed. "Some friend you are."

Lily grinned. I stuck my tongue out at her and then pulled my curtains shut.

Lily laughed. "Goodnight, Lexi."

I grumbled in response, and a few minutes later, I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Meeting The Marauders**

 **Lexiopeia POV**

"Miss Lynx." Professor McGonagall called as she walked over. "Here is your timetable for the year. I do hope you enjoy Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor." I smiled, and she handed me my timetable, along with Lily, Alice, and Marlene's.

I looked down at my Tuesday classes. "I have Potions first. What about you guys?"

"Transfiguration," Marlene responded.

"Transfiguration." Alice said.

"Ancient Runes," Lily concluded.

"Right. Well, I guess I'm on my own." I said, finishing up my toast.

"You'll be fine," Lily assured.

I nodded and stood up. "Wait, where's the Potions classroom?"

"In the dungeons." Lily answered.

"Right." I nodded, and began to walk out of the Great Hall. "Wait." I stopped and walked a few steps backwards. "Where are the dungeons?"

Lily chuckled. "Alright, did you see where the Slytherin's were walking to last night?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember where that is?"

"Yes."

"Well, the dungeons are just one flight of stairs down from there, and two corridors to the right." she explained.

"Right." I nodded again. "One flight of stairs down from where I saw them, and two corridors to the right," I repeated.

"Yes." Lily smiled. "Have fun!" she called after me.

"I'll try," I yelled from the doors.

Lily laughed, and I walked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

I whipped open the door of the Potions classroom, and slumped down on an empty desk in the middle row. There were already quite a few people seated and waiting for the Professor to walk in.

I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I hated waking up early in the morning, and I had to do it five days a week! Personally, I think breakfast should start at eight in the morning, instead of seven, and class should start at nine, instead of eight. It was such a pain waking up at six-thirty in the morning. If I wasn't in a dorm with Lily, I'd be waking up at seven fifteen and head down to breakfast at 7:30. But no, I share a dorm with Lily, and Lily loves to be on time when it comes to her education. In fact, she loves to be on time to everything.

What seemed like two minutes later, someone poked me on the arm.

My eyes slowly opened. "Hm?"

"So you aren't dead!" the boy next to me exclaimed dramatically.

I chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'm just _extremely_ tired."

"You and me both," the boy sighed.

He had black hair that reached just below his chin, and stormy grey eyes.

I lifted my head from my arms and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

"I'm Lexi Lynx." I greeted, yawning right after.

The boy chuckled. "Sirius Black."

"Sirius." I inquired. "Huh. That's a name I haven't heard before."

"Not many people have. I'm named after a star." he responded.

"Heyyy! Same here." I grinned.

"Lexi's a name of a star?" he asked incredulously.

"Well... I'm partly named after a star. Actually, I think it's a constellation. I don't know. I'm not very good with astronomy. But yeah, I'm partly name after one of them."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Partly?"

"Uhhh, well, Lexi is my nickname, I guess you could call it. Though, I always go by that name." I said.

"Alexis? Is that your full name?" he asked.

"No actually, it's not."

"Then what's Lexi short for?" Sirius said, clearly confused.

"Lexiopeia." I answered. "My full name is Lexiopeia."

"Lexiopeia." he repeated. "I like it. It's unique."

"I guess. But I don't really like being called that. I prefer Lexi. I don't tell people that Lexiopia is my name. You're actually the only one here who knows."

"I am?"

"Yes. So you better not say a word." I said seriously.

"You have my word." he grinned.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Sooooo... You said you were partly name after a star or constellation?"

"Yeah. It's really stupid but my mum liked the name Alexis and my dad liked the star or constellation that's named-"

"Cassiopeia." Sirius finished.

I looked at him, astonished. "How do you-"

"How do I know?" he interrupted.

I nodded.

Sirius laughed. "I know basically everything about all the stars and constellations. My whole family is named after one of them."

"That's so cool! Anyone named Cassiopeia?"

"No, none named that - at least I don't think... I never really made an effort to learn my family's history and stuff." he shrugged.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do yo-"

"Padfoot!" a voice yelled.

I turned around and saw James running over to us.

"I see you two have already met." James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius whacked him over the back of his head. "Knock it off, Prongs."

"Okay! Okay!" James held his hands up in surrender. "No need to hit me." he said, now rubbing the back of his head.

"Padfoot and Prongs." I said slowly. "Nicknames of yours?"

Sirius and James grinned. "Yep." they said in unison.

"And this is our buddy, Moony," James said, pulling a boy with shaggy brown hair and a few scars marking his face, over to us. "Moony," Sirius said. "This is Lexi Lynx."

I smiled.

"Lexi, this is Moony - also known as Remus Lupin." James introduced. "Oh! And this is Wormtail." he gestured towards a short, plump boy. "Also known as Peter Pettigrew." he added. "And we're the Marauders."

I raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The Marauders," James repeated.

"Group name? Or something?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Interesting."

Peter nodded extremely fast; I'm actually surprised he didn't hurt his neck.

To be honest, Peter kinda really creeped me out, but I smiled at him anyway. "I'm Lexi Lynx."

He just nodded and scurried off to a seat near the back corner. Remus smiled kindly at me and I grinned back.

"Good morning, everyone," a cheerful voice boomed from the front of the classroom. "Could you all take a seat." he said, eyeing Remus and James.

The two boys quickly sat at the desk behind me and Sirius'.

The Professor kind of resembled a walrus. He had quite a belly and his chin, or should I say; _chins_ , took up most of his neck, and he had little amount of hair sitting atop his head.

"Now, I do believe we have a new student," the Professor said, looking towards me. "What's your name?"

"Lexi Lynx." I answered.

"Well, Miss Lynx, I'm Professor Slughorn," he said, "and I will be your Potions teacher."

"No kidding," I muttered, but obviously not quite enough because Sirius chuckled.

"Now today, as it is the first day of the school year, we will be making a potion. This one is fun and easy to make, so I expect to see it brewed perfectly. So, please open your textbooks to page one hundred and eighty-five. And begin to make the Draught of Peace. The person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year, and these will be your seats."

I shrugged and smiled. I didn't mind Sirius at all.

We began making our potion, and through lots of laughter and joking around, we finally finished the potion.

Sirius and I poured the potion into a flask and we handed it to Professor Slughorn to evaluate it. He looked carefully at the flask. His eyes squinted as he inspected it, as if checking that there were no hidden mistakes in it.

When he finally finished evaluating it, he had a look of pure shock on his face. "Mr Black," he said, "you did make this potion as well? Or was it all Ms Lynx?"

"I did, in fact, make the potion with Lexi." Sirius replied.

Slughorn turned to me. "Is this true?"

"Yes. Sirius and I both made the potion. We did as much work as each other." I answered, and Sirius grinned. "But I don't see why you need my confirmation on this."

"Very well," he said, ignoring my last comment. "You both brewed the potion perfectly."

Sirius and I walked back to our desk to pack up. "Why did he ask if you made it as well?"

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, that. Well, let's just say that I'm usually the one to... _blow up_ my potions."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep."

My face broke out in a huge grin. "Next bludge potion, let's blow ours up."

Sirius looked shocked, but then he grinned as well. "Didn't pick you as one to make trouble. I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

"Ewww, I am most certainly _not_ a goody-two-shoes. At my old school, back in North Carolina, I was known for pranking and making trouble. Nearly got expelled for it, but no one ever had enough proof that it was me." I said, like it was the most casual thing in the world. "So, what do you say; blow up the next bludge potion we get assigned?"

Sirius held out his hand. "I'm in."

"Great." I grinned, and we shook on it.

The rest of classes flew by, and I was so happy by the time I flopped onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Aren't Friends Supposed To Trust Each Other**

 **Lexiopeia POV** **  
**  
"I can't believe it's almost been a whole week! I already feel like I've been here since first year." I said, as Lily and I walked to breakfast.

"Yeah, I know. The weekend flew by." Lily agreed. "And it feels like you've been here since first year. It's good that you're fitting in."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "It was a relief to find out that most of the students here were nice enough to make me feel like I belonged here. If that makes sense." I added.

"No, I understand where you're  
coming from." Lily said.

We walked into the Great Hall, and I was immediately called over to sit by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Lily, come sit with me." I begged.

"No, not with... them." she grimaced.

"Come on, Lily. Please?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. If I go over there, they're going to think it's a regular thing, and James will ask me out. Again."

I pouted. "Fine. I'll see you in Transfiguration then."

Lily smiled. "See you then."

I huffed as I sat down next Remus. "I. Hate. Mondayssssss."

James chuckled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"What do we have first period, Remus?" I asked, piling bacon and eggs onto my plate.

"Why're you asking me?" Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"Because you're the only one who reads their timetable." I answered.

"How do you know the others haven't."

I gave him a look, as if to say 'did you seriously just ask that?'

"Well have you even asked them?" he said.

"I don't need to, it'd just be a waste of breath to ask them. But if you must know..." I sighed. "James, Sirius, Peter? What do we have first period?"

They all shrugged. I turned to Remus and smirked.

He just sighed. "History of Magic." he finally answered.

"See? Was that so hard to say?" I laughed.

He grumbled and returned to his book.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," I hummed.

James, Sirius, and Peter eyed Remus carefully. It looked as if words were being exchanged between the four of them.

"Am I missing something? What are you guys, I don't know, thinking? Exchanging glances about?" I interrupted, curious.

Sirius and James raised an eyebrow at Remus, but he shook his head.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Good to know I'm trusted." I huffed, and left the Great Hall.

I sat down on a window seat located a few corridors down from the History of Magic classroom. Maybe I was overreacting- no, I was overreacting- but knowing that four of your closest friends don't trust you, kind of hurts.

I was late heading into class. Everyone had already taken their seats. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all seated at the back left of the classroom. There was a spare chair next to them; the one I normally sit in. But, being the stubborn person I can be, I ignored them completely and sat in the spare seat, next to a Ravenclaw, in the middle right hand side row.

I could feel all the eyes of the Marauders on me, burning into the back of my head.

I resisted the urge to turn around, and instead, I faced the Ravenclaw boy next to me. "Hi, I'm Lexi Lynx." I greeted.

The boy smiled. "Daniel Inters. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yep, that's me." I replied. "So..." I started, trying to strike up a conversation, "do you like History of Magic?"

"To be honest, not really," he sighed. "I know, being a Ravenclaw and all- the knowledge would be gold. But, I just find it a total bore."

I laughed. "You and me both."

 **Sirius POV**

"Fine. Don't tell me. Good to know I'm trusted." Lexi huffed, and left the Great Hall.

"You should tell her." I said instantly.

"I can't," Remus responded, looking down at his food. "She'll think I'm a monster and then leave us."

"Moony," James reasoned, "she's not going to think you're a monster."

"You don't know that." Remus said, not taking his eyes away from the plate in front of him.

"I know Lexi, and she wouldn't leave us because you change into a furry little fluff ball once a month." James assured. "And, if, by some reason that Merlin won't even know, she never wants to talk to us again, she better watch her back because the Marauders will be coming her way."

"Remus," I said, "Lexi's going to find out sooner or later, and if she figures it out before you tell her, she may not find it in her to forgive you."

Remus sighed. "I'm just scared she's going to hate me."

"We know you are," I responded. "But isn't that what you thought when you became friends with us? And did we leave you when we found out? Did we hate you for your furry little problem? Did we treat you any differently? No. And there's no reason that Lexi won't do the same."

Remus said nothing.

I sighed. "It's up to you. But if it was me; I'd tell her before she finds out. Otherwise, the idea of us not trusting her will cement itself into her mind. And trust is one of the most important qualities to have in friendship."

Remus stayed silent for a while, as the rest of us waited in anticipation.

"I'll tell her soon." Remus finally said. "Just not yet."

I nodded, and Remus stood up.

"We better get to class." he said, and we all made our way to History of Magic.

I sat next to James, with Remus and Peter behind us in our usual spot. James and I sat on a table of three, where Lexi usually sits between us. But she wasn't here yet.

For a couple of minutes, I thought she wasn't going to come, that she was gonna ditch, but she walked in not ten seconds later.

I was expecting her to come and take her seat next to us, but instead, she just ignored us. Completely. And went and sat over the other side of the room next to some Ravenclaw.

I stared at her in shock. She never ignores anyone, and she always sits with us. Lexi didn't even turn around once to look at us, she was talking and laughing with the Ravenclaw guy.

I felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. What does that Ravenclaw possibly have that we don't?


End file.
